witcherfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Blood and Wine
Blood and Wine es la segunda y última expansión para The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Anunciada el 7 de abril de 2015 junto con la expansión Hearts of Stone, fue lanzada el 31 de mayo de 2016 para PC, Xbox One y PlayStation 4. Descripción oficial Blood and Wine es la última expansión para The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, el galardonado juego de rol ambientado en un enorme mundo abierto de fantasía. Conviértete en Geralt de Rivia, el cazador de monstruos profesional, y explora Toussaint, una tierra remota que no ha sufrido los estragos de la guerra, donde desvelarás el horrible secreto que se halla tras la bestia que aterroriza el ducado. Cuando todas las pistas llevan a callejones sin salida, solo un brujo puede resolver el misterio y sobrevivir al mal que acecha en la noche. Presentando un nuevo reino que recorrer, nuevos personajes y monstruos, Blood and Wine es una aventura de más de 20 horas de duración repleta de acciones siniestras, giros inesperados, romances y engaños. Características Principales Explora una zona completamente nueva del enorme mundo abierto de The Witcher: Toussaint, la tierra del vino. *Embárcate en más de 30 horas de nuevas aventuras y descubre una tierra como nunca antes se ha visto en Wild Hunt o Hearts of Stone. *Visita nuevos puntos de interés y disponte a completar nuevas misiones secundarias en un reino que rivaliza en tamaño con Tierra de Nadie y Novigrado. *Relájate y ponte cómodo en tu propio viñedo, un auténtico hogar lejos del hogar. Da caza a una bestia esquiva que aterroriza el ducado. *Desvela el misterio de los extraños asesinatos: investiga una serie de crímenes brutales y descifra el patrón para predecir quién será la próxima víctima. *Descubre los sucios secretos de Beauclair, la capital de Toussaint: explora la ciudad por el día y haz las preguntas de noche. *Usa nuevo equipo y objetos y combínalos con tu habilidad para matar monstruos nunca antes vistos en la saga. Embárcate en tu misión definitiva en un mundo en el que todavía hay muchas cosas por hacer. *Visita un mundo de cuentos de hadas en decadencia y lucha contra criaturas irreales sacadas de los cuentos y fábulas para niños. *Tiñe las armaduras de brujo de diferentes colores gracias a una nueva mecánica de juego. *Enfréntate a caballeros en un gran torneo para demostrar tus auténticas habilidades de combate o disponte a descubrir el horripilante misterio que hay detrás de una criatura que colecciona cucharas. *Forma equipo con poderosos aliados para acabar con la bestia que aterroriza el ducado, o haz la vista gorda con lo que está sucediendo y juega al gwynt con la nueva Baraja de Skellige. Misiones Para una lista completa de las misiones de la expansión, véase Misiones de Blood and Wine. Galería Vídeos File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Blood and Wine Launch Trailer ("Final Quest") File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt -- Blood and Wine "New Region" Trailer File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Blood and Wine (teaser trailer) Imágenes Tw3 BAW concept art wine festival.png|Arte conceptual de un festival del vino Tw3 Blood and Wine Tournament concept art.jpg|Arte conceptual de un torneo Tw3 Blood and Wine Road to Palace concept art.jpg|Arte conceptual del camino a Beauclair Tw3 Blood and Wine Mood Board concept art.jpg|Arte conceptual de los tableros de humor Tw3 Blood and Wine Toussaint is a beautiful place RGB EN.png|Llegando a Toussaint Toussaint_is_full_of_places_just_waiting_to_be_discovered.png|Las afueras de Toussaint (I) Tw3 Blood and Wine a vast new land awaits.png|Las afueras de Toussaint (II) Anna_Henrietta_and_her_entourage.png|Anna Henrietta y su corte Tw3 Beauclair is all kinds of fancy.png|Banquete de Beauclair BaW p5.jpg|Perdido en un mundo de cuentos de hadas Tw3 Blood and Wine Thanks for reaching out EN.png|Obteniendo el lazo Tw3 Blood and Wine A nice day for a walk EN.png|Festival del torneo Tw3 Blood and Wine Blood or wine EN.png|Regis y la Duquesa Tw3 Blood and Wine Come at me EN.png|Geralt vs bandidos Tw3 Blood and Wine Fighting the Giant RGB EN.png|Geralt enfrentando a Golyat Tw3 BW Need a hand RGB EN.png|Geralt haciendo una autopsia Tw3 Blood and Wine pits you against dangerous new enemies EN.png|Arquespores Tw3 Blood and Wine Sleep-tight EN.png|Shaelmaar Tw3 blood and wine giant centipede scolopendromorph.png|Geralt encuentra ciempiés gigantes Tw3 expansion pack baw.jpg|Imagen promocional BAW beauclair palace.png|Imagen que muestra Beauclair Baw-info2.jpg|Imagen que muestra el viñedo Tw3 Blood and Wine wallpaper chair.jpg|Wallpaper oficial en:Blood and Wine Categoría:Blood and Wine Categoría:Expansiones de The Witcher 3